A Calm Sky
by Varia Flare
Summary: This is an OC story of Xanxus x OC and other OC with other characters.( The characters that will be paired are Xanxus, Bel or Byakuran, Fran , Gokudera ) Contains humor
1. Chapter 1

The Varia's New Cloud Guardian

"You needed me ninth?"asked the CEDEF member. "Ah, Basil-kun could you call Melanie-chan to go to my office? It's important.""Of course ninth."The rain flame user replied. He closed the door and went to the hallways where the Mafioso stayed. The Vongola mansion was huge. Not in huge as a normal mansion but as a castle. Even he sometimes don't know where to go. Only the persons who had lived in the mansion for a long time could memorize the paths. Even though he had been in the Vongola for a long time, he rarely stays in the mansion because he usually stays at the CEDEF mansion far from here.

He had finally arrived at the door."Mel-chan, the ninth wants to speak with you."He said while knocking the doors. Suddenly the door flung open. "Do I have to go now Basil?"Replied a sleepy brown haired girl with a brownish green eye colour. "Yes, the ninth requests thou to be in his office."... Okay, let's go Basil."She said while getting out of her room. They walked trough out the mansion to the ninths office.

"_Hm, I wonder why the ninth asked me to come to his office just right after I went to his office to report that I finished the latest mission."_She thought."Basil, how's it been at CEDEF?" she asked with a cheerful voice. "It's fine, I have many friends there. How about you?"It may not look like it but Melanie and Basil have been friends since childhood. They rarely see each because the ninth asked Basil to join CEDEF and Melanie said it was okay."The Vongola's fine, but it's still a little hard for me to make new friends."She replied. "So, your still nervous around meeting new people?" She nodded. It might not look like it but this lively girl can literally freeze when meeting with new people. She won't even speak to them. It was usually Basil who helped her make new friends when they hung out with his friends. Without them realizing they reached the ninths office.

"Ninth, I have brought thou Melanie-san."Basil reported. "Okay you may leave now Basil-kun."Basil left to let them discuss their matters and by the ninth's tone it must be a serious problem. Silence filled the room."So ninth what do you need me for?"She broke the silence wanting to get more rest. "Well...I need you to become the Varia's new cloud guardian.""Am I being promoted?" Melanie asked with a questionable look."Yes but it's because the Varia needs a cloud guardian. You are one of the Mafioso that can kill without hesitation when important and you'll live with Valerie-chan. Beside's you've gone a few missions with all of them including my adopted son, Xanxus ,so you aren't nervous right."The ninth paled. She was the only one fit for the job. All the others were either not strong enough or kind hearted. He already sent a few people but by the first day they all went to hospitals for crazy people. The ninth didn't even think about sending Melanie-chan if not Valerie-chan had suggested it.

"Okay I'll go as long as the ninth wishes. When will I leave? "The ninth sighed in relief he had thought that Melanie would refuse the job even though her friend was there. " You'll leave right away. Pack your clothes and personal belongings. The rest of your things will be delivered tomorrow." "I'll go to my room and pack my things now."She left the room and walked through the hallway. At the front of her door she saw a person standing near there"So your going to the Varia..." Basil said in a quiet voice." Don't be sad, we can still text and meet up." She said as she hugged Basil and went to her room."See you later." Basil said."Right back at cha."

"_It has been a long time since I saw Val-chan. The last time was last year at a restaurant celebrating her birthday."_She thought. Valerie is Melanie's childhood friend, like Basil but she had been friends with her longer. They used to hang out together often. Valerie was recruited to the Varia 8 years ago because of her talents of having 4 types of flames. She has the Sky, Mist, Storm and Sun. She didn't want to go but the ninth insisted. 4 Years after that Basil was asked to join CEDEF, he refused but the ninth said that CEDEF needs more people with Rain class flames. Beside's the Varia wasn't too bad.

The ninth once send her and Val to the Varia for the weekend 9 years ago because they needed to train. Bel sometime's trained with her, Mammon usually lets me play with Phantasma, Squalo usually played hide and seek with Bel, her and Val more or less(courtesy of Bel taking his sword), Lussuria usually plays dress up with them _"even though Val didn't like to dress up"_, She and Val pretty much doesn't care about Levi and finally Xanxus, he usually talked with them when the others were out on missions cause the captain's can't see their boss going soft. She had a crush on him but he was bonded more to Val then her. The age gap was too far. She never showed it but Val eventually found out and said that they only have a brotherly relationship.

Xanxus was frozen by the ninth a few weeks after Val had joined the Varia, she had told her that the others purposely gave her many missions so that she wouldn't fight at the raid because they said she was inexperienced. A few months ago Val texted her that Xanxus thawed out of the ice and fought for the other half of the rings. The fight was in Japan and she said that the Varia and Xanxus tricked her by saying that he and the others were going to destroy a mafia family and needed her to guard the castle 'because the enemy might attack here when we were away' they told her. She had been in her room ever since, cause she was sulking. "Mel-chan, the limo's arrived, you better get going." One of her subordinates told her below her wondow. "I'm going, bye Raios." She said to the man as she jumped out of the windows and went to the limo.

Flare: My first story about romance. It was requested by a friend. Hope you liked the will have more chapters.

Squalo:Voiiiiii! She does not own KHR.


	2. Chapter 2

Infront of the Varia Mansion(Castle actually)

Mel was dropped of in the front only to be greeted by the Varia grunts. They lined up beside both sides of the doors and saluted were sweating like crazy.'Man they must think all of the officers here are scary' she thought. She bowed and went inside quickly cause she knew that Val was throwing a tantrum. But just as she stepped to the doors entrance...

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FUCKING LIARS!"

'Val was probably the only one who could pull of a shout louder than Squalo like that. She must be REALLY pissed off' Mel looked back and Saw that some of the grunts fainted because of that scream. She quickly went inside of the mansion.

The mansion hasn't really changed from the last time she went there but there are probably new furniture that looks the same from the old one cause the Varia can be pretty destructive.

"Yo Mel-senpai." Greeted Fran. He was recruited to be in the Varia since long ago.(the story is like a week after Xanxus defeat to Sawada Tsunayoshi but I wanted to put Fran so...yeah) It was a good thing that Mel had talked with him before so she Isn't nervous with the mist.

"How's Val?" Mel asked.

"Well, Val-senpai is still pissed off and the others are still trying to get her out of her room. She hasn't eaten for a week I think. But Vivi has been bringing food to her but Val-senpai eats very little from the food Vivi gives her...I think Vivi is the only one who can go in Val-senpai's room without getting hurt"Fran explained

"Souka"* Mel said

Vivi is a Varia officer the same age as Fran. Vivi was recruited first before Fran because of her illusions. She has a crush on Fran (Val said) but doesn't admit it and doesn't really show her feelings for Fran. She doesn't address her elders with 'senpai' unlike Fran.

Fran and Mel both went to Val's room which is beside Xanxus room.

She's pretty much the only one who is capable of being near Xanxus room besides Her,the others would have been thrown wine bottles or worse. Infront of Val's room they were greeted by Squalo,Bel and Lussuria.

Just then a dagger went past Val's door and hit a wall.(the door is an illusion since her door already broke when Levi kicked it open) Suddenly near to the wall that was hit Mammon appeared.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT USING ILLUSIONS." Val shouted from inside.

"Mu, I don't think she's going to come out anytime".

"VOIIIII ! GET OUT OF THE ROOM AND EAT PROPERLY WOMAN." Squalo shouted.

"Ushishishi, you should eat properly Val." Bel frowned.

"Mou Val-chan you should eat or else you'll starve to death." Lussuria pouted.

Just then the door opened and Vivi came out and held a tray in her hands." She is still angry." She said.

"VOIIIII! WE CAN SEE THAT!"

"Why don't you guys just force her to come out" Mel interrupted .

The Varia not knowing her presence before they all greeted her. After Xanxus lost the officers asked the ninth to make her the Varia cloud guardian without Xanxus knowing.

"Mu, after the fight with Vongola boss asked us to take care of her while he is with the ninth for a while. Levi, being a faithful dog of Xanxus bust the door open which resulted to him getting beaten up." Mammon muttered

"Ushishishi that douche hasn't left the hospital yet."

"How can you even go in there without being scratched vivi?" Fran asked

"That my friend Fran is what you call girl power but I think Squalo can go in there too since she is a woman"Vivi said.

"VOIIIII ! I AM NOT A WOMAN" Squalo interrupted.

" I'll try to convince her to go out." Mel said. She then opened the door to Val's room and closed it.

*silence*

"Vivi was right, maybe Squalo-senpai should get in there too." Fran said in a monotone voice.

"VOIIIIIIIIII! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BRAT."

Souka= oh

Flare: Guys I am so sorry for the late update TAT s***** school and its assignments and tests.

Levi: Hmph, are you too stupid for school?

Flare: I am not u F******* Hentai. If your so smart, study at my school too.

Levi: Challenge accepted.

Flare: Then I'm gonna make a KHR Quiz story (if thats posssible and if I have time) . BTW I willprobably update VDL (Varia Daily lives) my other story next month. Still accepting truth or dares from reviewers for the truth or dare game. Till then...


End file.
